kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Perfect Zecter
The Perfect Zecter is Hyper Beetleborg's signature weapon. This sword-like Zecter has two modes: Sword Mode & Gun Mode. The Dragonborg, Hornix, & Scorpix Zecters can be summoned & attached onto the weapon, either individually or all at once. Also, depending on the Zecter that is currently attached, the Perfect Zecter is capable of utilizing a hyper version of the Zecter's finishing attack in either Gun or Sword Mode (there are four attacks for both Gun & Sword Mode, as seen in the Perfect Zecter toy line, yet only four of the eight attacks are depicted in the series, 3 for Sword Mode & 1 for Gun Mode). Once a Zecter color is selected at the cross guard, the trigger is pulled to initiate the attack. By attaching all three Zecters, the "All Zecter Combine" command is activated, allowing the Maximum Hyper finisher. When Zecters attach onto the Perfect Zecter, they switch into Perfect Mode which is denoted by the color change & position change. In the final episode, the Perfect Zecter was destroyed by the Gryllus Worm. The true origin of the Perfect Zecter remains a complete mystery, as the series never delved into the weapon's background. Sword Mode attacks *'Hyper Blade': By activating Beetleborg Power, the Perfect Zecter is powered into a tachyon-charged blade gradient that unleashes a powerful slash attack. *'Hyper Sting': By activating Hornix Power, the Perfect Zecter is powered into a tachyon-charged arrowhead gradient that can be thrusted like a projectile. *'Hyper Ax': This attack was never used in the series, but is activated through Dragonborg Power to chop down to the Worms in a manner not unlike Lack Taros' standing Dynamic Chop. *'Hyper Slash': By activating Scorpix Power, the Perfect Zecter oozes Kamen Rider Scorpix's signature venom in an attack similar to the Rider Slash. *'Maximum Hyper Typhoon': After activating all of the Zecter Powers & announcing "All Zecter Combine", the Perfect Zecter releases energy in the form of a tachyon-charged rhinoceros beetle horn-shaped gradient, & is used in the form of a powerful slash attack. Gun Mode attacks *'Hyper Cannon': This attack was never used in the series, but is activated through Beetleborg Power to blast the Worms. *'Hyper Laser': This attack was never used in the series, but is activated through Hornix Power to shoot the Worms with a laser beam. *'Hyper Shooting': By activating Dragonborg Power, the Perfect Zecter releases a tachyon-charged energy gradient that disperses into several homing laser shots. *'Hyper Wave': This attack was never used in the series, but is activated through Scorpix Power to shoot the Worms with the sonicwave. *'Maximum Hyper Cyclone': After activating all of the Zecter Powers & announcing "All Zecter Combine", the Perfect Zecter releases a vortex of tachyon-charged energy that is able to atomize multiple enemies at once. However, the recoil is so powerful, he must first access Hyper Clock Up to withstand it. But during this state, Hyper Clock Up only affects Beetleborg. See Also *Perfect Zecter - Kamen Rider Kabuto counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Category:Weapons Category:Form-exclusive Weapons